Gingham Check
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [Repost] / My love for you is like a checker pattern… / newbie / Chanbaek / GS / oneshoot / DLDR / RnR, pls?


**Gingham Check**

Story by Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Main Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, angst

SUMMARY

"_**My love for you is like a checker pattern…**_"

.

.

.

.

.

Songfic insipired by AKB48's song, GINGHAM CHECK

WARING!

OOC! TYPO! UNPLOTTED! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE!

DON'T LIKE! GO AWAY!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Meskipun aku jatuh cinta denganmu, tapi aku telah mengkhianatimu_

_Menaiki sepeda ini, kau pun tertawa dengan lepas_

_Menuju pinggir laut tempat kau bekerja paruh waktu_

_Matahari terasa sangat terik_

Matahari siang ini terasa begitu terik. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas? Entahlah. Keluhan-keluhan orang-orang siang itu mengalahkan suara tonggerek yang sedang hinggap di batang kayu. Namun sinar matahari itu mungkin tak akan membuat gadis berbadan mungil yang sedang mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya. Gadis mungil itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Orang-orang mungkin mengira gadis bermata sipit ini adalah anak SMP karena wajahnya yang _baby face_. Ia sepertinya akan pergi keluar hari ini. Ia pun merapikan _dress _motif _checker _biru-putih.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ke mana? Menemui 'dia' lagi? Kenapa kau tidak bercakap-cakap saja daripada kau harus memandanginya dari jauh?" seorang gadis yang tak kalah mungil dari Baekhyun memanggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan sahabat baiknya—Kyungsoo—sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menaiki sepedanya.

"Entahlah, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku seperti mengkhianati pemuda dengan senyum lebarnya itu. Aku tidak sanggup jika aku menyakitinya suatu hari nanti." Ucap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan nada lirih. Kyungsoo sangat tahu sifat temannya ini—dia adalah seorang gadis yang buruk dalam menyatakan perasaan kepada lawan jenis. Ia lebih suka memandang seseorang yang dia sukai dari jauh daripada dia harus menahan malu ketika ia berbicara padanya.

"Terserah padamu. Kau harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, mengerti?" nasihat Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya perlahan menuju pantai yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia nampak menikmati angin sepoi yang menerpa wajah bayinya dan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian di sampingnya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-berdebar menyalipnya. Ia sudah menduga pasti ia akan pergi ke restoran keluarga yang berada di pinggir pantai yang akan dituju Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut kemerahan itu tertawa lebar, meskipun matahari sedang berada di atas kepala mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap punggung lebar itu yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"_Aku amat menyukaimu, aku merasa seperti aku sudah mengkhianatimu. Aku mungkin tak akan sanggup untuk menahan semua perasaanku yang kupendam selama ini…_" batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Kamu menggunakan baju kotak-kotak_

_Memakai kemeja lengan pendek, betapa kerennya dirimu_

_Begitu indah dan menyakitkan, hatiku menjadi berpola_

_Pola kotak-kotak, pola cinta_

_Biru, putih, biru, yang manakah itu?_

_Apakah perasaanku ini sampai kepadamu?_

_Keraguanku adalah baju kotak-kotak_

Baekhyun's Side View

Aku sudah tiba di restoran keluarga tempat dia bekerja paruh waktu. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya—di bangku pojok yang bersebelahan dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai. Ah, mengingat kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengannya—tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu—membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku tak bisa melupakan tatapan matanya yang penuh keceriaan itu. Senyum lebarnya, aku juga menyukainya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tiba rupanya? Cepatlah, aku benar-benar kerepotan!" suara sang pemilik restoran ini—Jongdae membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun langsung memutarkan kepalaku dan aku melihat sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang memakai pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren—kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak biru-putih, sama seperti dengan baju yang kugunakan saat ini.

"Siap, bos!" ah, suara berat itu! Aku juga menyukai suara beratnya yang khas itu. Ia mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan, dan ia tak pernah melupakan senyum lima jarinya yang selalu menampakkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan nampak terawat itu. Ujung kemejanya bergerak sesuai irama langkah kakinya. Sangat indah. Namun di saat yang sama itu juga merupakan hal yang menyakitkan. Aku tak pernah berani menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Jangankan menyapanya, menatap mata bulat kelerengnya pun aku tak sanggup. Itu membuat hatiku menjadi berpola layaknya pola kotak-kotak di kemejanya.

Normal Side View

Bagi Baekhyun, cinta itu bagai pola kotak-kotak—sama dan terus berulang. Biru, putih, kemudian biru lagi. Baginya cintanya pada Chanyaeol akan sama dan terus berulang meskipun nanti Kyungsoo akan terus menasihati Baekhyun untuk sedikit berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, meskipun hanya untuk berkata 'hai'. Hanya hal kecil sebenarnya, namun bagi gadis bermata sipit itu, mengucapkan 'hai' padanya adalah sebuah rintangan besar. Bagaikan ia menyeberangi sungai yang dipenuhi buaya-buaya ganas.

Baekhyun tahu, mungkin jika tetap seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak akan tahu mengenai perasaannya. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan betapa besar cintanya kepada sang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu. _Jika aku melakukannya, apakah perasaan itu akan tersampaikan? _Batinnya dalam hati. Ia merasa ragu dengan keputusannya—keraguan yang menurutnya sama seperti pola kotak-kotak di pakaiannya.

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Laut yang ada di depan mengungkapkan segalanya dengan warna biru_

_Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata sederhana itu_

_Karena aku pengecut, hubungan kita saat ini, yang membahagiakanku_

Perlahan-lahan sinar terik matahari mulai berkurang. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari restoran tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Ia menatap sejenak tempat itu, dilihatnya sang pujaan hati masih mondar-mandir dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya. Meskipun keringat sudah membasahi sebagian rambut depannya, menurut Baekhyun ia tetap terlihat keren. Gadis bermata sipit itu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju pinggiran pantai. Melihat laut biru yang nampak berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya, suara deburan ombak dan burung camar yang menyapa gendang telinganya, juga dinginnya air laut dan lembutnya bulir pasir pantai yang menyapu kulit kakinya. Ia membuka mataya kembali dan melihat pemandangan laut di depannya dengan pandangan sendu.

Jika Baekhyun boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih menjadi laut yang ada di depannya. Menurutnya, laut bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan dengan satu hal—warna biru. Entah ketika laut sedang badai, tenang, bahkan tsunami pun laut tetaplah biru seperti yang ia lihat di televisi. Baekhyun ingin bisa seperti laut. Sedangkan dia? Bahkan kalimat sederhana seperti 'hai' atau 'aku sangat mengagumimu sejak dulu' ia tak mampu.

"Aku memang pengecut, bukan?" ujarnya lirih. Hampir setitik air matanya keluar dari mata kelincinya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar pengecut. Ia merasa bahwa menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang Park Chanyeol membuatnya bahagia. Tanpa peduli si pemuda berambut merah kecokelatan itu akan meliriknya atau tidak.

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Baju kotak-kotak, musim panas pun berlalu_

_Sejak kapan kamu menggunakan kardigan?_

_Bukankah di mana ada jalan, bukankah kita dapat melangkah_

_Baju kotak-kotak, masa-masa cinta_

_Ya, tidak, ya, mana yang kamu pilih?_

_Karena dirimu, yang berharga, hingga musim panas_

_Baju kotak-baju kotak_

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah di penghujung musim panas. Artinya, sebentar lagi angin musim gugur yang sejuk mulai datang. Dan sampai saat itu juga, Baekhyun belum juga berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol, sang pujaan hati. Ia masih sering mampir ke tempatnya bekerja. Ia melihat ada yang aneh dari darinya. Kini, ia lebih sering menggunakan kardigan warna krem yang menutupi kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Sejak kapan ia menggunakan kardigan? Oh, mungkin karena ini sudah hampir musim gugur, ia memakainya—pikir gadis bermata sipit itu.

Baekhyun teringat dengan perkataaan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu—di mana ada jalan, maka di situlah kita akan melangkah. Baekhyun ingat kata-kata itu ketika gadis bermata burung hantu menasihatinya untuk berusaha mendekati Chanyeol, namun akan selalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo marah-marah karena Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengannya.

Masa-masa di mana Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengannya pada pandangan pertama layaknya baju kotak-kotak yang selalu dikenakan Chanyeol saat pemuda jangkung itu bekerja _part time _di restoran keluarga di pinggir pantai. Jika ia berani menguangkapkan perasaannya, jawaban apa yang akan dia pilih? Iya? Atau tidak? Ia tidak pernah tahu akan isi hati pemuda itu. Karena bagi Baekhyun, pemuda itu berharga—layaknya musim panas yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun layaknya baju kotak-kotak.

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Bayangan laut yang berkilauan_

_Pikiranku berada di antara cahaya dan bayangan_

Baekhyun's Side View

Musim gugur sudah tiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku duduk menatap laut yang nampak berkilauan yang tersuguh di hadapanku. Namun, kali ini Kyungsoo bersamaku karena dia yang memaksanya. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa masa kerja _part time _Chanyeol akan habis hari ini—tepat saat toko itu akan tutup jam operasionalnya. Sebelum berangkat kemari, Kyungsoo menyuruhku menulis sebuah surat untuk Chanyeol. Awalnya aku menolak, namun Kyungsoo mengatakan hubunganku dengannya akan terus sebatas idola-pengagum rahasia. Ia menasehati untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah lama aku pendam tanpa pernah sekalipun aku berbicara padanya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyuruhku membuat surat untuknya, sebelum ia pulang ke kampung halaman esok paginya. Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Aku tak perlu gugup berlebihan. Kemarin malam. Aku membeli kertas surat berwarna biru dan amplop motif kotak-kotak biru putih, yang mengingatkanku pada baju yang selalu dipakainya. Aku pun mulai menulis apa yang sudah terpendam di dalam hatiku selama ini.

_Halo, Park Chanyeol_

_Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku adalah gadis bermata sipit yang sekitar 3 bulan lalu datang ke restoran keluarga milik Kim Jongdae yang ada di pinggir pantai bersama temanku yang bermata seperti burung hantu^^ atau mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya? Hahaha~ Ah, sebelumnya biarkan aku mengenalkan diri. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku 21 tahun. Mungkin kita seumuran._

_Uhm, mungkin ini sedikit aneh bagimu. Tapi percayalah, ini semua berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Kuharap kau sudi untuk membacanya._

_Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, ketika sepasang mata kita saling memandang, aku merasa duniaku seolah-olah berhenti berputar selama beberapa detik. Aku masih ingat ketika kau tersenyum padaku dan berkata 'nona-nona ingin pesan apa?'atau ketika kau bilang 'terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan' tanpa melunturkan senyummu yang nampak seperti anak kecil. Ada sebuah debaran kencang ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum waktu itu. Senyum yang mampu menghentikan duniaku berputar sepersekian detik. Dan kupikir… aku jatuh cinta padamu… _

_Selama ini aku selalu datang ke restoran tempat kau bekerja paruh waktu. Ada satu hal yang selalu kuingat dari dirimu—kemeja lengan pendek motif kotak-kotak yang selalu kau gunakan saat kau bekerja. Sejak itu, aku mulai menyukai motif itu. Karena itu semua berkat dirimu. Senyummu juga masih sama seperti saat kita bertemu pertama kali…_

_Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kau boleh mengatakan aku pengecut atau pun kau menertawakanku. Tapi aku tak pernah peduli… karena kau selalu memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku. Aku selalu memandang punggung lebarmu saat kau bersepeda menuju tempat kerja. Hatiku rasanya sesak dan sakit. Mengapa aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya? Mengapa aku tak bisa meraih punggung lebarmu itu? Aku merasa seperti mengkhianatimu._

_Dan setelah sekian lama aku memendam semuanya, aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya dalam surat ini. Aku sangat menyukaimu—ah tidak—aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin sekarang mukaku sudah semerah tomat. Tapi, ini bukan sebuah lelucon. Aku siap dengan segala kemungkinan jawaban ketika kau membaca ini. Karena kau, duniaku semakin berwarna. Kau memberiku warna baru dalam hidupku. Kau juga meberikan sinar dalam duniaku yang selama ini gelap. Because you are my everything, Park Chanyeol. You give me a little heart attack when you look at my eyes, when you smile widely to me. It gives me more happiness for my life. Karena kehadiranmu, aku merasa hidup._

_Terimakasih atas segalanya. Terimakasih karena kau menjadi cinta pertamaku, walaupun aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu. Walaupun kau jauh dariku nanti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, akan terus mencintaimu bahkan sampai bumi berhenti berputar._

_Ah, sepertinya ini terlalu panjang. Terlalu banyak yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu. Sekali lagi, thanks to be my world, Park Chanyeol…_

_Seseorang yang sudah menyukaimu diam-diam,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

Begitulah isi surat yang kutulis kemarin. Ketika aku membacanya ulang, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa aku sudah menyukainya hampir tiga bulan. Bahkan ketika aku tidur pun aku bermimpi ia datang kepadaku, tersenyum padaku, membelai lembut rambutku. Terkadang, aku berharap apa yang kujalani di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah delusi semata. Aku berharap mimpi itu adalah nyata.

"Baek, dia sudah selesai. Siapkan hatimu. Kau harus mengatakan kepadanya dan menyerahkan surat itu padanya." Kyungsoo membuyarkan fantasi di dalam pikiranku, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku balas tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangannya. Ia memang selalu begitu, selalu bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tanpa aku perlu berkata apa pun padanya.

Normal Side View

Dua gadis remaja tiba di depan pintu masuk restoran itu. Berharap orang yang mereka cari belum pulang. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Jongdae—sang manager restoran itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua gadis berdiri di ambang pintu restorannya yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tutup.

"Oh, kalian berdua rupanya! Ada perlu apa mampir ke sini? Restoran sudah hampir tutup loh." Ujar Jongdae sambil mengangkat kursi kemudian membersihkan meja lainnya.

"Kami ke sini ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol. Kami ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Apa dia ada?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun mendadak gagap jika itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Jongdae tersenyum lembut melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk sambil menatap amplop kotak-kotak biru putih di genggaman tangan mungilnya.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan memanggilnya." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bernafas lega mendengar ternyata pemuda jangkung itu belum pulang. Baekhyun menatap surat yang ia buat semalam kini pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia merasa seperti berdiri di antara cahaya dan bayangan.

"Jangan gugup, Baek. Tenang saja. Aku ada bersamaku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku bisa merasakan ketulusan hatimu dari isi suratmu itu". Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang bermata sipit itu.

"Terimakasih atas dukunganmu, Kyung. Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan adegan mereka saling berpelukan.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang mereka cari pun datang. Pemuda jangkung yang masih mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Apa kalian sedang mencariku?" pemuda itu mulai buka suara. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan. Kyungsoo melirik ke arahnya. Memberikan pandangan 'kau-pasti-bisa-aku-akan-mendukungmu'. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan pemuda jangkung itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dalam kedua hazel itu. Mata yang selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan saat hatinya gundah.

"H-Hai Park Chanyeol…." sapa Baekhyun gugup. Ia berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya di hadapan pria tampan berambut merah marun itu.

"Oh, kau gadis yang sering datang ke restoran kan? Yang suka duduk di meja dekat jendela itu kan? Kau tahu, aku sering memperhatikanmu sering melamun sambil memandang laut. Oh, kau mengenal namaku? Kalau begitu boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun bersumpah demi gempa bumi yang hebat sekali pun, Baekhyun tak menyangka laki-laki bersenyum lebar itu sering memperhatikannya! Ia merasa seperti seseorang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Ia berharap jika ini mimpi, ia memohon agar ia tidak bangun dari mimpinya.

"A-Ah, benarkah itu? Uhm, Jongdae bilang masa kerjamu sudah habis ya? Sayang sekali…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Berusaha untuk menahan kuat-kuat air matanya yang mungkin akan tumpah. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengusap lembut helaian rambut hitam gadis kelinci di depannya yang membuat Baekhyun spontan mendongak menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Betapa hangat dan nyamannya belaian tangannya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk merekam kejadian ini dalam ingatannya, karena ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir baginya. Ia menikmati usapan lembut tangan pria itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum kau pergi. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang membuat siapa pun akan gemas padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin kau menerima ini. Mungkin ini hanya hal sepele. Tapi ini merupakan sebuah awal perjuangan bagiku. Aku tak peduli apa jawabanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Hanya itu saja. Soal namaku, kau akan menemukannya di dalam surat itu. Terimakasih…"

Baekhyun nyaris terisak. Satu butir air mata sudah melucur bebas di pipinya. _Ah, kenapa aku malah menangis_? Batin Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia menyerahkan amplop motif kotak-kotak putih biru—yang mirip dengan baju Chanyeol yang selalu dipakainya.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil untuk menujukkan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati di saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun di sisi lain, momen ini merupakan momen pertama sekaligus terakhir bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa mendengar suaranya dan menatap hazelnya lebih lama. Ia mungkin akan merindukan sosok itu suatu hari nanti…

.

.

.

– Gingham Check –

_Kamu menggunakan baju kotak-kotak_

_Memakai kemeja lengan pendek, betapa kerennya dirimu_

_Begitu indah dan menyakitkan, hatiku menjadi berpola_

_Pola kotak-kotak, pola cinta_

_Biru, putih, biru, yang manakah itu?_

_Apakah perasaanku ini sampai kepadamu?_

_Keraguanku adalah baju kotak-kotak_

Baekhyun's Side View

Dua tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kini aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai seorang editor di salah satu perusahaan penerbitan buku terkenal di daerah Gyeonggi. Sahabatku Kyungsoo kini menjadi seorang _tour guide _salah satu perusahaan jasa pariwisata di daerah Gyeonggi juga. Aku tak kaget jika Kyungsoo menjadi seorang pemandu wisata, kuakui ia memiliki kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang bisa kukatakan sangat bagus. Terkadang jika aku kesulitan dalam bahasa Inggris, ia mau membantuku. Dan kudengar Kyungsoo sedang menjalin hubungan dengan rekan satu kantornya. Katanya sih nama pria itu Kim Jongin. Ia lebih muda setahun darinya. Aku tergelak saat Kyungsoo menceritakan itu ketika kami sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari kantorku. Kyungsoo pernah menunjukkan foto pemuda itu kepadaku. Lumayan juga. Wajahnya tampan, punya garis rahang yang tegas, warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan membuatnya ia terlihat seksi. Selain itu, jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Tak kaget jika Kyungsoo bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sering menggodanya perihal bagaimana hubungannya dengan pria itu. Ia merona dan menghadiahiku dengan jitakan di kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang? Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu." Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik sambil melahap sepotong _maccaron _yang kami pesan. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap gelas tinggi berisi jus stroberi kesukaanku yang tinggal separuh.

"Kupikir aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan aku akan tetap mencintainya meskipun langit menyuruhku untuk menyerah." Ucapku lancar.

"Lalu, jika ia memiliki wanita lain selain kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau masih tetap mencintainya seperti dulu?" Kyungsoo menyelidikku lagi dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku diam. Aku tak pernah berpikir soal Chanyeol akan punya gadis yang akan jadi pacarnya nanti. Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benakku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hatiku akan membetuk pola kotak-kotak lagi. hahahaha" ucapku dan akhirnya tertawa hambar menyadari kebodohanku. Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengganggu _quality time _kami. Rupanya laki-laki dengan pakaian kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak biru putih, sama persis seperti yang sering dipakai Chanyeol dulu. Hatiku semakin sakit sekarang. Dan menurut pandanganku, pria itu sama persis dengan foto yang barusan ditunjukkan Kyungsoo tadi. Jangan bilang itu Kim Jongin!

"Oh, Kyungsoo! Kau di sini rupanya! Ah! Teman Kyungsoo rupanya!" Sepertnya pengelihatanku tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti Kim Jongin! Astaga, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menemukan pria ini? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Oh, Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau menjemputku?" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mencubit kecil lengan Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak imut layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merajuk ingin dibelikan es krim. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pasangan yang baru menjalin hubungan satu setengah tahun itu.

"Ah, sepeertinya jam istirahatku hampir selesai. Aku duluan ya! Jongin, tolong jaga Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai dia direbut orang lain karena terpesona dengan wajah anak kecilnya itu." Baekhyun cepat-cepat meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang geram karena ejekannya. Gadis berbadan mungil itu berjalan pelan. Menikmati angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, mempercepat langkahnya karena ia tak mau bos memarahinya karena terlambat datang. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi ia menikmati perkejaannya itu – karena menulis adalah impian besarnya. Bekerja sebagai editor membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang penulis yang baik. Dan entah mengapa gadis bermata sipit itu ingat sesuatu—surat yang diberikan Chanyeol saat hari terakhir ia bekerja di sana. Apakah dia sudah membacanya? Apakah ada kemungkinan ia membalasnya meskipun dua tahun sudah berlalu?

"Meskipun aku ragu kau akan membalasnya, tak peduli cintaku kau balas atau tidak, aku tak pernah peduli. Saat ini yang kurasakan hanyalah….."

"___**Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti pertama kali memandangmu…**_"

– Gingham Check –

END


End file.
